Days Without You
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: AU (human names used) Four days turned to seven and Lovino decided he really hated being left alone. And no matter what his annoying dumb brother said, he was not going to give that annoying device the satisfaction of him actually answering it. Spamano-with-a-dash-of-GerIta oneshot and I tried for some fluff, enjoy. Previously Missed Calls, Missing You.


Devon: This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written

Warning: So yeah, there is boy x boy love and Romano's potty mouth. This is also AU (human names used) and I have no clue what happened at the ending. Antonio was supposed to come in to the kitchen and surprise Lovino and that didn't happen. So...

Rating: T, for yaoi (boy x boy love), a slight suggest at sex, and swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters, or the song that inspiried the story _Booty Call (A Bit Rude)_, by The Midnight Beast (which really has nothing to do with the story)

Missed Calls, Missing You  
Spamano (Spain x Romano/Antonio x Romano) and a little bit of GerIta (Germany x N. Italy/Ludwig x Feliciano)

Face down; the hand set gave the counter underneath it a bright orange glow as it rocked back and forth unsteadily. An annoyingly familiar tune filled the room. For such a small device, the noise coming from its one speaker was deafening.

The man turned away from the obnoxious thing. A pile of dishes had begun to form in the sink. And since his partner roommate _house_mate dammit was gone, he didn't know when they might get washed. If they ever would.

"….Who knows how long that moron will be gone." The man muttered with an irritated sigh. "I'm only doing this so things don't start growing and living in my sink." The mind-numbing chore would get his mind off the infuriating communication device on the counter if it did nothing else for him.

He wasn't cleaning up to make life a little easier for his housemate when he came home and it definitely wasn't because he hoped the deed would earn him one of those stupid smiles his housemate passed along to every person he met. He just didn't want something growing in his kitchen that shouldn't be there.

"This is all his fault, damn bastard." Lovino cursed, flipping the handle of the sink upwards. Immediately a thick current of water poured down onto the dirty plates, cups, bowls, and utensils. The cold water splashed off the dishes and splattered the front of the white button up shirt of the moody Italian. A flood of curses washed out of the Italian's mouth as he shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

"You should use hot water if you're going to wash the dishes, _fratello_." Lovino winced when he heard the light, airy voice of his twin brother float into the room from behind him. Lovino turned his glare onto the smiley brunette, sitting at the kitchen's island.

"What do you know, _Veneziano_?" Lovino shot back, turning away from his brother. Grumbling to himself, Lovino turned the handle to the left and pushed some dishes out of the way so that he wouldn't get splashed again. Lovino had forgotten, momentarily, that his brother was staying with him. Though he couldn't imagine how he could forget the loud-mouthed air head now that they were in the same room again.

"Are you doing the dishes because you don't want to make Big Brother do it when he gets back?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side in a way that their mutual friends and family members called "cute". Lovino just found it irritating and chose to ignore his brother.

Feliciano hummed to himself quietly and Lovino wondered why he had even bothered to invite his brother over.

_Feliciano was the closest you could get to Antonio while he's gone. That's why you invited him over. You know that._

Lovino didn't know who the voice in his head belonged to but he decided, like most people, he didn't like them.

"When's that Potato-Bastard coming to get you _Veneziano_?" Lovino asked his brother as he finished washing one of the large pans and put it to the side. If he had been facing his brother, instead of the sink full of dishes he would have caught his brother's pout but since he had his back to the brunette, he had no reason for his glare to deepen any more than it already was. He wanted the Potato-Bastard to come pick up his brother? Maybe he was getting sick.

"His name is Ludwig, _fratello_." Feliciano replied, sending a half-hearted glare to his brother. It's not like correcting his brother would help. Lovino rarely remembered anyone's name. It was always "Potato-Bastard", "Wine-Bastard", "Tomato-Bastard", "Eyebrow-bastard", the list went on. "I don't know when he's coming. He told me last night when I called but I um…don't really remember." Feliciano laughed quietly to himself but the silence that was starting to fill the air now that the telephone had stopped ringing was making him nervous. "Are you sure you want me to go today _fratello_? I could stay another day or two." Another long pause strained the air between the brothers as Lovino's pile of dished began to shrink. "I mean…there's no guarantee that Big Brother Toni will be home toda-"

"He will be home today, dammit!" Lovino suddenly snapped, whipping around to pin his brother with the fiercest glare he could muster. "And I don't need you here anymore. Besides, I only let you come over because I know you hate to be alone and that stupid Potato-Bastard left you alone for some stupid meeting." Lovino turned back to his dishes breathing heavily.

Feliciano smiled. It was true that Ludwig had to leave town for a few days but he had returned two days ago. And he had also invited to Feliciano to come with him before he left. But Lovino insisted that Feliciano stay with him. Antonio's absence was making him antsy, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Once the dishes were done, Lovino was left to let his mind wander once more. He sat at the island across from his twin brother and worried. His foot tapped against the bottom rung of his stool, his fingers tapped the hard marble top of the counter and he contemplated attempting to knock himself out in order to stop his worrying. He insisted that Antonio was coming home today because if he was left by himself for another day he would very well go crazy, even if he'd never admit it to his brother.

The problem was, that when Antonio left, he promised the trip wouldn't last more than four days. A week later, Antonio was still gone. And worst of all, Antonio never broke his promises.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing wail filled the air. The phone was ringing again. Lovino cringed away from the offending device while Feliciano reached over him to grab it. Lovino watched, petrified, as his brother pushed a button on the hand set and held it to his ear.

"_Ciao_?"

Lovino reached over and slapped the phone out of his brother's hand. The communication device clattered against the wall nosily before falling to the ground and breaking into four pieces. Two batteries, the back of the phone, and the rest of the device splayed themselves across Lovino and Antonio's kitchen floor.

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano scolded, sliding off his stool to pick up the phone. "What was that for?"

"Don't you know it's rude to answer other people's phones?" Lovino replied, turning his flushed face away from his brother.

"That could have been Big Brother Antonio calling." Feliciano reminded Lovino. But the chances of it really being Antonio were so slim that Lovino wasn't willing to get his hopes up. And besides, if it wasn't Antonio, what if it was someone else calling to say something had happened to Antonio? Lord only knows what kind of trouble that moron could have gotten himself into while all alone.

"It wasn't Antonio. He uh…he doesn't have service if Spain. And even if he's not in Spain any more, he's in an airplane coming home. He can't use the phone." The two Vargas brothers looked at each other. Feliciano knew his brother was only making excuses to comfort himself and prevent him from worrying more. Lovino knew Feliciano knew he was full of shit and lying to the both of them in an attempt to not worry himself any more.

Feliciano kept his comment to himself for once, much to Lovino's relief, and quietly put the phone back together. The only sound that could be heard was Feliciano's quiet humming.

"Nothing bad has happened to Big Brother Toni, Lovi." Feliciano said quietly, putting the abused and neglected phone back in its cradle. "I know you're worried but-"

"I'm not worried, _Veneziano_." Lovino told his brother with an angry huff. "I'm going to take my_ siesta_. Don't wake me up."

Feliciano smiled sadly to himself as he watched his brother attempt to storm away from him. Antonio's absence was affecting Lovino more than even Lovino realized as the normally moody Italian could only really shuffle out of the kitchen. Worry was dragging down his shoulders to the point that Feliciano could almost believe the "tired" excuse Lovino was using.

Two hours later Lovino, hair freshly disheveled from his restless nap came back to his kitchen to find a plate of steaming spaghetti placed in front of him. Feliciano's favorite, homemade tomato sauce was in a small bowl in the middle of the island, next to the bowl filled with Antonio's favorite snack, fresh tomatoes. Lovino arched an eyebrow at his brother who was already half-way through with his dish of pasta and had red sauce smeared across his nose. Feliciano finished chewing his last mouthful, swallowed, and smiled at his brother.

"It's kind of late for lunch," Feliciano admitted, looking over at the tomato-shaped clock hanging on the wall. It was a present for Antonio's birthday two years ago from his friend Gilbert. The unfortunate brother of the bane of Lovino's existence. The time was three o'clock in the afternoon. "But _fratello_ took his siesta _before_ lunch today so it'll have to do." Normally, Lovino would complain. Especially since his idiot brother dirtied dishes he had just cleaned, along with the rest of the kitchen, but Lovino was still half-asleep and so he opted to stuff his face with Feliciano's admittedly amazing cooking.

"_Grazie, Veneziano_." Lovino muttered quietly, not looking away from his lunch. Feliciano smiled to himself and got a second serving from the pot on the stove.

The two brothers were just finishing up cleaning after lunch, a process that took much longer than it should have, when a faint chime echoed throughout the house.

"Luddy must be here!" Feliciano exclaimed, almost dropping the bowl he was holding in his excitement. Though he had talked to Ludwig everyday they were apart, the four, almost five, days were almost too much for the small Italian. Lovino scowled as he saved the dish from Feliciano's carelessness and his brother disappeared from the room. He could hear Feliciano's happy chatter float in from the front door not even a minute later. Feliciano returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, his slim fingers intertwined with the paler ones of his serious, German boyfriend. Lovino's scowl deepened as Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Ah um, _Guten Tag_ Lovino." Ludwig greeted politely. Ludwig knew Feliciano's brother disliked him and though he wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming good friends with the moody Italian he couldn't remember ever doing anything to actually upset Lovino. Still the waves of contempt coming from his boyfriend's twin brother whenever he came into the room had him walking on eggshells whenever in his presence. Lovino replied with a low growl from the back of his throat and turned away to put the bowl still in his hands away. Feliciano cleared his throat nervously, fidgeting where he stood. Feliciano would give anything to have his brother and boyfriend get along, as long as it didn't involve giving up pasta or never seeing one of them again. But his brother was too stubborn and his boyfriend was too uptight for either of them to begin to see eye to eye with each other.

"Will you keep Lovi company, Luddy?" Feliciano suddenly asked, getting a surprised look from the other two males in the room.

"O-of course Feliciano." Ludwig replied with a slightly shaking breath, though his expression screamed something more along the lines of "Why for the love of God do I need to keep your brother company? He may be smaller than me but I'm pretty sure he could kill me if he put his mind to it and you gave him enough time." Feliciano chose to ignore the look.

"I don't need stupid Macho-Potato-Bastard keeping me company. Just get out of my house, _Veneziano_." Lovino yelled, looking more than ready to strangle both of his house guests.

"Just for a minute, _fratello_." Feliciano promised, quietly taking a few steps out of the kitchen without turning around to watch he was going. Feliciano bumped against the door way of the kitchen and winced. "I need to pack up my stuff still." With that Feliciano disappeared to the rest of the house.

"Don't touch anything," Lovino finally ordered. "I don't want to have to-I mean Antonio's not going to want to have to disinfect the whole house when he gets home. Not that I care what he wants to do or not but I'd rather not listen to him whine about it." Lovino moved around the kitchen as if looking for something to distract himself and Ludwig tried to hide the faint grin that was tugging on his lips. Perhaps he was just spending too much time with Feliciano, but even he could see the overly obvious love the Italian had for his Spanish housemate.

"What are you smiling about bastard?" Lovino suddenly demanded, standing in front of the platinum blonde. If the German wasn't so damn tall, Lovino and his temper might have been enough to actually intimidate him. But Ludwig's 180 centimeters to his own 172 made staring the German down difficult.

Surprise bristled Ludwig and he took a step back. Lovino almost smirked at surprising the German but he was too angry to really show another emotion. His stupid brother just had to get an even stupider boyfriend and then leave him in his house.

"Ready to go Luddy?" Feliciano suddenly chirped from the door way, almost dancing his way into the kitchen to thread his arm through Ludwig's.

"That was fast Feliciano. I thought you would take longer packing up your things. Are you sure you got everything?" Ludwig mused, looking behind him at the single suitcase in the door way. Feliciano rarely packed lightly. And more often than not, he just threw his things around the room he was staying in, making it hard to keep track of everything he packed.

"If I forgot something, Lovi can just bring it to me." Feliciano replied. In truth, he was a bit afraid that leaving his brother and boyfriend together for much longer might result in someone's either death or maiming so he just grabbed all the things in plain sight and called it good. More than half the clothes he brought were probably strewn across the guest room he stayed in, most likely in some very obscure places.

"I'll burn anything I find of yours. Now get out. I've got a headache and it'll only get worse if you two are still here when Antonio gets home. Two idiots are hard enough to deal with, I couldn't handle three." Lovino complained, practically shoving Feliciano and his stupid macho-potato boyfriend out of the house.

On the front porch of Antonio and Lovino's home, Ludwig looked at his smiling boyfriend, a bit confused.

"Is your brother feeling alright, Feliciano?" Ludwig asked, genuine concern seeping into his words. Feliciano gave the blonde a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig shook his head.

"Maybe I'm imagining things but I can't remember the last time I actually heard Lovino use Antonio's full name. I thought he was forever 'Stupid Tomato-Bastard'." Feliciano gave his boyfriend a thoughtful look. Even though Lovino didn't care much for Ludwig, Ludwig knew the moody Italian enough to notice that something was wrong.

"_Fratello_ just misses Big Brother Toni. Lovi will be okay once he gets home." Feliciano promised and because Ludwig couldn't say he knew enough about love or Lovino to form an opinion of his own, he could only believe what Feliciano said.

Lovino wanted to be happy that his annoyingly dumb brother and his stupid macho boyfriend were gone from his home and that he was finally alone. He wanted to revel in the fact that the only sounds he could hear were peaceful silence and one, yes just _one,_ pair of feet padding across the hard wood floors of the large house. But realization hit him harder than the decline of the Roman Empire hit the west.

Alone, Lovino was at the mercy of his mind. A mind that didn't believe in being merciful to anyone, especially not the person in possession of it.

So Lovino did something he would later deny ever doing. He grabbed the bottle of wine he and Feliciano had opened at lunch and dragged himself upstairs to lay in a bed that smelled like a certain, missing Spaniard.

Lovino didn't know what time it was when he finally woke up from his half-drunk slumber but it was late enough for the large window to his right to be darkened by night's velvety cover. He wasn't sure what woke him up but he blamed it on hunger as he hadn't eaten dinner. It took a while for Lovino to pull himself out of the large, comfortable bed. His head was heavy and his legs were tangled in cool sheets that didn't seem willing to release their gelatin-like prisoners. Finally out of his confines, Lovino's head spun. He bumped his knee against a bedside table, and stubbed his toe on the door frame as he stumbled out into the hall. Italian and English curses slipped past Lovino's alcohol laced tongue as he finally made his way to the stair case. The wall served as a good support as he gracefully stumbled down, into the first floor of his home. All the lights were out, leaving him submerged in an overpowering, lonely darkness.

Perhaps it was sleep, but it also could have been the remains of his wine that muddled Lovino's brain. Whatever it was, he was sure it couldn't possibly be fear. There was no chance that he was afraid of being alone in the dark. That was just ridiculous. He was a grown man in his own home. Lovino flipped on a light switch and a relieved breath flew from his lungs. Lovino shook his head, mainly mad at himself for being so ridiculous, and his messy hair fell in his eyes but he didn't bother to move it as he headed towards the kitchen.

_Tap, tap, tap_. Lovino paused, staring at the front door with wide eyes. _Tap, tap, tap._ _Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap…tap. Tap…tap…tap._

"That better be a tree branch." Lovino swore, shuffling over to the front door and very slowly unlocking the door. Lovino closed his eyes and whispered a quick prayer before he opened the door a sliver and peeked out. His porch lights were off, as he had been asleep and never bothered to turn them on, but he could make out the faint outline of a man with hunched over shoulders. The moon illuminated the face of Lovino's visitor, who smiled widely when he noticed the brunette looking at him from inside the house.

"Lovi!"

Lovino almost wanted to slam the door in his housemate's face but he resisted, doing the opposite and pulling the door open wider so that the exhausted Spaniard could stumble inside.

Antonio dropped his bags inside the house and turned to his Italian housemate, who had his back to him as he shut and re-locked the front door. Once he finished with this task, Lovino turned to glare at the tired man. But any harsh words he might have had for Antonio were caught in his throat as he was pulled into a strong, warm embrace. Antonio buried his face in Lovino's messy hair and sighed content.

Lovino wasn't sure how long he stood in the middle of his front room, wrapped in the arms of the man he had been missing from the second the door shut behind him. Antonio's scent was filling his nose, his warmth was comforting him, and Lovino didn't ever want to leave the position they were in. But he couldn't bring himself to give in that easily.

"Why are you so late?" Lovino demanded, wiggling his way out of Antonio's embrace to pin the sleepy Spaniard with a glare. A quiet whine escaped through Antonio's lips at the loss of contact and he sent Lovino pained puppy dog eyes.

"Lovi," he whined, reaching for the Italian who side stepped the reaching hands.

"Why were you late, bastard?" Lovino spit, crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio sighed, finally shrugging out of his jacket.

"I forgot my key…" He muttered, reaching around Lovino to hang his coat on the coat rack. A lazy smile slipped over his lips as he took the chance to place a small kiss on Lovino's cheek. Red instantly colored the Italian's face and he turned away from his housemate, elbowing him weakly in the chest.

"So you're telling me you've been outside for the past three days because you didn't have a key?"

Antonio chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Well…not exactly. That's just why I didn't come inside. You wouldn't answer your phone to open the door for me." He explained meekly. Lovino turned away from him and Antonio sighed once more. "I'm sorry Lovi. The meeting ran longer than I thought and you wouldn't answer the phone when I called to tell you."

"You never called." Lovino replied angrily, turning back around to face his housemate. Antonio gave a sheepish smile.

"I dropped my phone…in a river. There was no way to save it. I tried calling from Francis's phone but…you never answered."

"You were with that Wine-Bastard?"

"Francis and I work together Lovi. You know that." Lovino leveled Antonio with a glare.

"And you know that I would never answer the phone for _him_." Antonio sighed. Lovino had a point. Francis was one of Lovino's least favorite people.

"I'm sorry, Roma." Antonio whispered quietly, moving closer to the angry Italian. Lovino twitched away from Antonio but the Spaniard was faster and he grasped the Italian's flushed face in his warm, large hands. Upon finding out that Lovino was originally from Rome, Italy, Antonio had insisted on using the ridiculous nick name 'Roma'. It was almost as bad as 'Lovi', not quite, but almost. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me, Roma." Lovino grit his teeth and refused to look Antonio in the eye. The Spaniard had moved even closer to Lovino and his soft words were accompanied by warm breath fanning over Lovino's heated skin.

"I wasn't worried about you bastard." Lovino spat but he was losing the battle of wills and they both knew it. It took all his strength not to melt into Antonio's touch as he left butterfly-soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Let's go to bed, Lovi. Please. I'll tell you all about my trip tomorrow, I promise."

"I'm not going to _bed_ with _you_. Nor do I care about your trip." Lovino insisted but he could feel himself moving closer and closer to the stair case. The midnight snack he thought he needed upon coming downstairs was the farthest thing from his mind. Suddenly, Lovino felt his feet come out from under him and he was swept into Antonio's arms. Lovino instantly latched his arms around Antonio's neck and glared at the Spaniard.

"I thought you were tired why are you carrying me?" He demanded. Antonio replied with an airy laugh.

"To make up for all the hugs I couldn't have while I was gone." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, nuzzling closer to the Italian as they made their way upstairs.

Antonio carried Lovino into his bedroom and noticed that his bed had been slept in recently. An empty wine bottle was sitting on his bedside table and he smirked down at the Italian in his arms who flushed and looked away.

"Shut up." Lovino ordered. Antonio laid him in the bed and then climbed onto the soft mattress himself.

"I missed you Roma." Antonio whispered, pulling Lovino back into his arms. Lovino turned so that he was facing Antonio's still clothed chest. Lovino pressed his lips together and wiggled closer to the Spaniard who sighed with content, holding Lovino closer.

Antonio's heartbeat filled Lovino's ears and he suddenly knew why he couldn't get a good, restful sleep the whole time Antonio had been gone. He was missing the comforting sound of his lover's life source.

"I wish I wasn't so tired Lovi." Antonio muttered with a kind smirk. "I really did miss you."

"Stop spending so much time with that Wine-Bastard, moron." Lovino replied, wiggling closer yet to Antonio, who in turn tightened his grip on the Italian and buried his face in the messy brown hair to take in the Italian's familiar scent.

"I love you Lovi."

"_Ti amo_." Lovino whispered when he thought Antonio had finally drifted off. "I missed you too."

A gentle kiss pressed to his neglected lips a moment later was the only reply Lovino got.

Devon: Well hope you enjoyed that ending fluff I threw in. Reviews would be lovely.

Keep Writing  
-DMD


End file.
